Time and Time...Again?
by Phoebsfan
Summary: When the Phoebe and Piper are seperated from Prue by centuries can they find a way to make it back home without the power of three?


This wasn't happening

This wasn't happening.It was a dream or some kind of warning.There was no way she was sitting here right now.It was impossible.Not unlikely not remotely in some distant parallel world a billion to one odds likely to ever occur once in a lifetime possible.It didn't make sense.Not that anything ever did in her life, but this, this was too big to enormous for her to even fathom.It isn't everyday you wake up in someone else's body after all.It isn't everyday you wake up in another time.It isn't everyday you wake up rich and adored.Well the rich and adored thing really wasn't a problem but try using an outhouse in the middle of winter not to mention the whole out of body experience, quite literally.Phoebe closed her eyes again hoping that this time she'd wake up in her own bed in her own home, but it didn't happen. It hadn't happened the last twenty times so why would it work now.Maybe it was just a dream she hoped again and pinched herself.Nope. Nothing.She was still stuck somewhere in the early eighteenth century.Somewhere foreign on top of it all.Although…she thought as she walked in front of a mirror…I could get used to this.Her dress or should she say gown well that didn't really matter.Her dress was awesome there was no way to describe it.It was made out of a satiny white and was covered in a lace that had to have taken years to make.And it was huge.She figured she could make a whole bed set with the material used on it, King sized to boot.Plus the fact that she was in her eyes incredibly attractive didn't hurt.The whole fairy tale princess thing was really working for her right now.She wondered when she'd have to go back though.It wasn't like this would be an option forever.She wondered when her sister's would find her and she'd be taken home again.Oh well she might as well play pretend while she could.She could get the royal treatment now and then in the future when Prue was nagging her about Cole or Piper was going on about whatever she could sit back and remember her experience here.There was one thing that disturbed her though.Where was the "owner" of the body that she currently possessed?

Piper woke up shivering from the cold.She felt like she was sleeping on a rock. She reached for her blanket but found that she didn't have a blanket.Or a bed.Or a roof for that matter.She was sleeping on a rock.Beside her was a woman and to the other side of her a man.She closed her eyes again.Well she had had some pretty lifelike dreams in the past hadn't she, she told herself crossing her fingers.Some how though she didn't believe this was a dream.It would figure that today of all days some demon would try to get kicks out of sending them back in time or something.Secretly she wondered if TPTB were laughing right now.Opening her eyes she was sure now that this was real and that she was going to have to find her way out of it and obviously alone because she didn't see Prue, phoebe, Leo or even Cole anywhere around her.

"It figures." She muttered."I hope they can handle the inspection at the club by themselves." She didn't think she'd be leaving here in time to get back for the inspection.As she looked around she noticed she was in an ally an old ally a very old ally and judging by her attire and sleeping conditions she wasn't set finically either.

"Great…just great…not only do I get to go back in time I get to end up with the role of a street beggar.What about the castle and the fairy godmother?Come on people can't I at least get a pet mouse who talks or something?"She yelled at the sky.The woman she had been sleeping by woke up then.

"Marie, why are you yelling to the heavens?God hasn't heard our pleas for mercy since he took your father when you were nine.You should stop this and why is there no water in the bucket you know it is your job to fill it.This isn't like you at all." The woman said handing her the bucket.

"Cinderella anyone." She muttered as she walked off with the bucket to get it filled somewhere.Why did she call her Marie? She got her answer when she walked by the window of a store and saw that she didn't look like herself anymore but like someone else."I knew I should have stayed in bed today." She muttered as someone pushed her out of their way.

"Stick to the gutters and alleys were you belong, trash." They said just loud enough for her to hear.She spun around about to kick him when she remembered where she was.

"All right you win this time." She said as she moved off of the walkway and promptly stepped in horse manure."When I get out of this who ever did this is going to pay." She muttered and started looking for water.

Cole rolled over and grabbed for Phoebe.He was freezing and she probably had all the covers like usual.His hand came down hard…on a rock.

"What the…" he yelped as he opened his eyes and jumped up.Phoebe was nowhere to be seen.He spotted an old woman in rags and looked at his clothes.Early eighteenth century attire. Well he'd missed this time period by about a hundred and fifty years. He hoped he'd be able to pull it off until he found Phoebe.He snuck up behind the woman quietly and grabbed her turning her around roughly.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Who? Your sister?She's out getting the water.What is wrong with you two today?First Marie acts daft when I tell her to get the water then you all but drive me to me grave scaring your poor mother like that you ought to be whipped Matthew.And whip you I would to if you was smaller." She said shaking his hands off of her.

"Sorry mum, I had a bad dream and Marie was taken…" he said drifting off.She didn't know anything about Phoebe so he decided to drop it and play along but that didn't mean he wasn't uneasy about the whole thing.

"Matthew will you go find your sister. She has been for quite some time.I worry she fell in, her being so daft this morning."Cole nodded and started to walk off wondering how he was going to recognize his "sister" when the woman stopped him.

"Aren't you going ta give your ma a kiss good morning." She asked.

"Of course." He answered and kissed the strange woman on her cheek, this was going to be interesting he decided as he walked out of the alley and started down a crowded street.He figured he would find a good spot and wait for his "sister" to come back there was no way he would recognize her so if he went looking for her he'd just miss her.A woman pushed past him dragging a bucket of water he watched as a man purposely went out of his way to knock the bucket over and spill it all over the woman.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath. "Oooh what I would give to just…" she said waving her hands.Cole watched as she bent over and picked up the bucket. "…agh…and I thought owning a club and saving the world once a week was hard." She said.That sounded a lot like…

"Piper?" he asked as he took the bucket away from her.She looked at him hard trying to place him but he didn't look familiar.Looking down at herself however she realized she didn't look familiar either.

"Yes?" she questioned him.It could be some demon she was sent here to vanquish.

"Have you seen Phoebe?" he asked urgently ignoring her question.

"Cole?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yes. Have you seen Phoebe?" he repeated. She continued to laugh."What?" he asked impatiently.

"Nothing." She answered back stopping her laughter. "Its just I never thought I'd see you dressed…well…like that." She said trying to conceal a smile.

"You should look in a mirror then." He shot back. "Now have you seen Phoebe?"

"No. No I haven't or Leo or Prue. No powers either." She demonstrated by trying to freeze a passing horse. "You?" she asked.

"I haven't tried."They walked over to an alley and Cole tried to shimmer but found he couldn't.

"This could be a problem." Piper stated.

"Could be?" he asked.

"Look what are the chances that only the two of us are here.All we have to do is find the others and we can figure out a way to vanquish whoever did this and get back to ourselves. And I for one and definitely not looking forward to being a beggar so I suggest we start looking." Piper said as she started to walk away.Cole grabbed her sleeve stopping her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked holding up the bucket."Like for example, what happened to us…them?…" he said gesturing at himself.

"We can figure that out when we find the others. But your right I am forgetting something…water…would you mind?" She asked gesturing at the bucket.

"So you're Marie?" He asked as the started to walk toward the water.

"Yep. And you?" she asked as he helped her around some manure.

"Your brother, Matthew." He answered with a smile.

"Yeah bet you just get a kick out of that… Does that mean you can't marry my sister then?" she retorted.

"She's not your sister here." He answered back.

"Point." She said with a chuckle.

"Come on lets get that water before Mum worries we both fell in."

Marie rolled over.She was warm and the ground didn't seem quite as hard.For the first time in a long time she wished that she didn't have to get up.As she rolled over her arm hit someone it must have been Matthew or her mother but she was too content to open her eyes and look.She must have died and gone to heaven. That was the only thing that made sense.The alley was never this warm and comfortable in the middle of the February.When the person she hit however rolled over and grabbed her she opened her eyes quickly and so did he.There was one thing she knew for certain, the person who was in bed with her, for in fact she found she was in a bed not in an alley in a house that was quite unusual, was not Matthew or her mother.

"Who are you?I don't remember going to bed with anyone last night." The man demanded. He then looked around and grew more concerned."Where did you take me witch?My father will have you burned when I return to the palace." He then eyed her closer."But I do believe an arrangement can be made that will be beneficial to all involved." He finished with a wink and slid closer to her.Wasting no time she scrambled out of bed frightened.Something in her eye caught him off guard though and he softened his tone.

"You don't know where we are either do you?" he asked. She answered by shaking her lowered head."What's your name?" he said softly.

"…Marie…" she almost whispered. He had gotten out of bed and walked up to her.He reached out to grab her arm as he asked her."Do I know you from somewhere?" She jumped back from his touch, and shook her head no."Your kind of like a rabbit you know.Soft around the eyes and quick to jump away.Frightened too I bet."Oddly enough he felt protective of her and found her to be incredibly endearing with her cowering rabbit-like behavior. "Don't worry." He offered."I'll get us out of this." He stretched out his hand and she shyly took it and raised her eyes to his.They stood there for a moment searching each other's eyes convinced that they knew each other from somewhere but knowing that they had only just met.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Why Rabbit, don't you recognize your prince when you…" he stopped as he caught his reflection in a mirror."My name is William." He finished confused.A scream from a room across the hall brought them both running out of the room ending the moment.

Alexandria woke up disoriented. Where was she?She certainly wasn't at home in her bed.Blinking the sun from her eyes she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Guards!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.The man woke up and jumped out of bed.

"Who are you?" she demanded."You'll hang for this you filthy beggar.How dare you think you can sleep in the same bed as someone such as I." The man backed up to the door."Guards!!!" she yelled again.But there were no men in armor to show up at the door, there were no servants and her father was nowhere to be found.Only two women and a man all of whom were in what looked to be underwear and the weirdest looking underwear she had ever seen.

"Pheebs?Are you ok?" One of the women asked.

"You know her?" the man asked confused.

"Of course I do Leo and so do you." Then turning to the other woman she asked, "Did he hit his head or something Piper?" the woman answered her with a blank look.

"Hello! This man was in my bed! I do not know where I am! You must be witches to work this kind of sorcery! And who do you think you are to kidnap a princess! My father will burn you at the stake and hang you!" the last part was directed at the man in the corner by the door, the one she had slept with.

"Um ok…You guys are acting really strange.Phoebe honey, you love Cole remember…I know you have been through a lot lately but…hi reality check."

"My name is not Phoebe. Who are you anyway?" she demanded.The man behind her started laughing, the one she had called Leo.

"Alexandria, darling, it's me William…don't call me a liar just yet…look at your reflection."The woman did and shook the house with another piercing scream.

"What have you done to me witch?" she demanded of the one who had been doing all the talking.

"Phoebe." She started.

"Don't call me Phoebe! My name is Alexandria but you will address me as your highness. You still haven't told me who you are either." She reminded the woman.

"Fine._Your highness_ I'm Prue your sister remember." Then turning to the other woman "Piper help me out here."

"She's not Piper." William said."Her name's Marie." He said her name tenderly and it rolled off his tongue like honey, he liked the taste of it.The man in the corner hadn't said anything the whole time finally brightened at the mention of this last.

"Marie!..It's me Matthew!" he said excitedly and ran up to the woman taking her hand.

"Matthew." She gasped as tears filled her eyes and they hugged.

"Well Rabbit, it looks like you aren't alone." William mumbled, Alexandria got a cross look, and Matthew took a defensive stance.

"How are you?" Matthew asked his sister while looking at William pointedly.

"Oh wonderful now." Eyeing her brothers pointed look she turned to William. "This is William." She gestured. "William this is Matthew…my brother." As she said the last two words his eyes seemed to light up.

"What is going on?!" Prue asked confused. Either everyone had lost their minds or she was still sleeping. She hoped it was the second although with everything that had been going on the first was more likely.

"You mean you can't tell us!" Alexandria or should she say Phoebe demanded.

"All I know is yesterday I had two sisters a brother-in-law and a demon I do not really like dating my sister.Today it seems you have all lost your minds or something.If you aren't my family who are you and what are you doing in their bodies at our house." She said backing up.

"Let me explain who we are. I don't know how we came to be here but we are here none the less." Leo or William offered."The one you called Phoebe is really a princess.Her name is Alexandria and she…well she sort of speaks for herself." Alexandria shot him a cross look.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked him pointedly.

"Oh yes. Unfortunately she and I are engaged back home. No fault of our own but our parents will do what they like.I am still working on getting out of the whole deal though." He amended.

"You are such a gentleman. I don't know what I'll ever do with out you." She said sarcastically.

"Die no doubt." At his comment she laughed. "And I am a prince if you hadn't already gathered that. My name is William and one day I will rule both of our kingdoms."

"If he lives long enough." Alexandria added with a sickeningly sweet face.

"I don't know much about the one you called Piper." He continued ignoring Alexandria's comment. "But…" his voice grew thick and soft. "Her name is Marie and she is very timid but quick to jump away.The other one, Cole, I think it was." His voice had changed abruptly. " His name is Matthew and he's Marie's brother.Now…" he said clearing his throat. " Who are you?" he asked.

" I'm Prue and I live here. But we've already discovered that. I think that magic must have been involved in this but I don't know how."

"I'm hungry. Would you have your servants bring me some breakfast?" Alexandria interrupted. 

"We don't have any servants. It's every man for himself." Prue answered.

"What?" she asked stunned. "You don't seem to be poor." She added looking around.

What she would give to have Phoebe back right now Prue thought to herself.

Matthew had been looking around as well. The technology of this new world he had stepped into had left him amazed and to stunned to speak before but now he did.

"What year is it?" he asked.

"Knew that question was coming." Prue said. "It's the year 2001."

"I don't believe you. Everyone knows the world will end before that." Alexandria quipped from the bed.Matthew laughed."What's so funny peasant?" She asked.

"For all the things you know you sure don't seem to know much." He smiled.

"William are you going to let him talk to me like that." She demanded.Prue rubbed her forehead this was going to be a long day.

All morning long people had been asking him questions and he had been forced to make decisions he knew nothing about.All he could think about was Piper.Where was she and why did this happen?Leo had tried to orb and find out but he found that he couldn't.And now someone was at his side telling him that he was going to be late for his appointment with some princess.Why couldn't they just leave him alone?Wasn't it enough that he was making all their decisions and settling their problems?So far this morning he had settled arguments over a pig, a tree, and a broken fence.He had accepted wedding gifts from four neighboring kingdoms, established a peace treaty between to others and sentenced a criminal.Hadn't he done enough for the day?If they let him leave he could look for Piper and make sure she was all right.Then they could figure out how to get out of this mess.

"Prince William your horse is saddled and ready for the ride to fiancé's castle.Your escort is waiting." A servant informed him.Even when he did get to leave he still had bodyguards.But what did he expect.Even royalty has its price.

"Your highness, you must hurry if you are to be ready for Prince William when he gets here." A servant buzzed around Phoebe as she stood at a window catching a slight draft. 

"What's wrong with being a five minutes late?" she asked casually."It hasn't killed anyone before." She added.To tell the truth the girl was seriously getting on her nerves.She'd been buzzing around dressing her and combing her hair and it was really getting annoying to have someone constantly fussing over her.Originally she had thought this would be fun but so far it had been annoying and incredibly boring.

"What is this prince like?" she asked casually turning away from the window and walking toward the chair that the servant was waiting by.She felt like she was wearing a million layers and it dragged like lead.But she had to admit she was slightly grateful for the layers because the castle was very drafty and cold.

"You are funny your highness.You've known Prince William all your life." She said as phoebe sat down.

"So Willy and I have been close all our lives huh?" phoebe questioned. The girl looked at Phoebe funny when she said Willy.

"Yes, your highness. Though you don't really get along well do you?" the girl said awkwardly.

"My hair is fine. Stop playing with it." Phoebe said irritatedly and swatted at the girls hands.The girl backed away cowering.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Phoebe tried to apologize.The girl tried to hide her surprise but didn't manage it well.A real princess wouldn't apologize would she Phoebe thought. Well they should she continued to make herself feel better.There was a knock on her door and the girl rushed to see who it was.

"Prince William is here to see you m'lady." Another servant announced.Phoebe thanked him and stood up almost losing her balance from the weight of the dress.She met the Prince downstairs.

"Alexandria. How are you this morning?" Leo managed he hoped that she would be able to help him get away somehow.

"Willy." Phoebe answered then took his hand like she'd seen in a movie once. "I've been better." She managed with grace. "And you?" she asked avoiding stepping on her dress as they turned around and started to walk toward an open door."Ginger Rogers take that." She muttered under her breath.

"What?" Leo asked and stopped.

"Oh nothing." She replied embarrassed. What was she supposed to do make a fool out of herself explaining that she was a witch from the future and she had just made a reference to an actress who wouldn't be born for two hundred some odd years? Yeah that would work.

"No really. Did you just mention Ginger Rogers?" he insisted.She turned and looked at him full in the face now.

"Yes…Billy Applebee." She added testing him.

"Phoebe?" He questioned. "It's me…"

"Leo." She finished for him."I think we should finish this conversation some place less crowded." She jerked her head to indicate all the surrounding people.

"I agree." He said as they resumed walking toward the door.

"What is it like?" Alexandria asked.

"Honestly?" Matthew asked back.They were sitting in the solarium alone. Everyone else was upstairs with Prue looking through the book of shadows. Prue had hoped to distract Alexandria for a while so that she could have time to think with out being interrupted.Matthew happened to enjoy her company in an odd sort of way.

"Of course I mean honestly." she chuckled. She didn't feel like she needed to put on a mask in front of him.

"Imagine yourself with nothing. Only the clothes on your back and your family.No home. No shelter from rain or snow. Never knowing when your next meal will be. It isn't as wonderful as you imagined is it?" he asked.

"How?" She asked him confused.

"It's in your eyes. You want to be free to make your own decisions but you wouldn't know how.No freedom is a double edged blade." he was staring at her and she was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"If that's what you say." she spit out coldly. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she did need her mask.

"Why do you do that?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I am sure I don't know what you are talking about."

"This game you play. Do you always win?Cause I don't think you do." he didn't seem angry with her just disappointed.

"I have no idea what you are referring to. Don't you have anything interesting to say?" she didn't ask it was an order.

"Too close for comfort?" he asked. She shook her head in disgust, stood up and started to walk away.He stopped her by grabbing her arm."You don't have to pretend or play games with me." He said.She shook her arm loose and left. "Well that went well." he said to no one in particular.

"Do you have any idea how this happened?" Marie asked Prue concerned.Prue was flipping through the book of shadows looking for some clue but she honestly had no clue what she was looking for.Alexandria walked in the room and to everyone's surprise didn't make a big deal out of anything.Getting her dressed had been quite an experience.Everything was too revealing or clothes a 'whore' would wear as she put it.It had taken them an hour to convince her that the sweater and skirt were fine.Marie had been easier although she too had balked at the clothes.And then there had been breakfast just thinking about it made Prue's head hurt more.Matthew followed close behind also not saying a word.She liked Matthew more.He was too amazed by what he saw to complain about anything and he seemed genuinely interested in helping Prue out.William like Alexandria had started to get on her nerves and wear at her.He too was snobbish and seemed to have it in for Prue.Marie was a sweet heart there was no doubting that.Prue only wished she'd gain some confidence.

"Alright now that everyone is here lets discuss the events that lead up to this." Prue suggested. 

"Nothing out of the ordinary occurred with me." William offered.Alexandria looked away avoiding eye contact.She had known that this was going to happen.Prue caught Alexandria's movement and wondered if it meant anything.

"Um...Marie and I might be guilty of something." Matthew offered. Marie also looked away guiltily. "We saw this gypsy...she offered to tell us our future and in the process...She cast a spell." he continued.

"You don't believe in Magic do you?" William asked.

"How do you explain this?" Alexandria defended.William gave her a puzzled look that asked why she was defending a beggar. She shot him a don't ask look.

"Ok hate to break up the rivalry going on here but what was the spell for." Prue asked.

"It was a stupid love spell." Marie answered. 

"That wouldn't bring you here. Unless..." Prue drifted off and looked at everyone in the room.The room was silent they all knew what that unless meant.The pages of the BOS turned by themselves and Marie let out a squeak noticing them.

"How did that...?"William asked.

"Care to retract your earlier comment on magic?" Prue asked as she walked over to the book.It had opened to a page with a spell for finding your true love.Why that was in the BOS Prue didn't know.She couldn't see it fitting under anything other than self-gratifcation. Prue read the spell to herself and noticed what could be a potential problem.One line which read:All throughout time Lovers embrace help us now to find our place.Maybe if...It was then Prue remembered walking upstairs and catching Phoebe and Piper in the middle of something.They had denied they were doing anything so she had dropped it but now she wondered.Why would they be searching for their true loves they were both happily employed?It was then Prue noticed a line penciled in after the spell.It's not for us we ask this gift, but for our sister to cast her pain adrift.Love spells were tricky if they hadn't been able to finish something like this could have been a result.But how would they get everyone back that was the problem.She had an idea about that however.She picked up a glass vase that was lying nearby and out of nowhere threw it at Marie who threw her hands up and froze the vase in midair. 

"Well I guess my hunch was right." Prue said.

"How did you...?Wait I don't want to know." William finished.

"If you haven't guessed it by now my sisters and I are witches." At the surprised and fearful looks on the faces around her she continued. "Good witches we save innocents from evil...well from evil."They still didn't look relieved. She was glad she hadn't mentioned demons like she had originally planned.

"Do you know how to get us back?" Alexandria had obviously recovered.

"Well each one of us here has a special ability or power.Marie has my sister Piper's power to freeze objects.You Alexandria have my sister Phoebe's powers to levitate and you also have premonitions.Cole…Sorry Matthew." She corrected herself. "Can travel to different planes of existence which is were you guys have come from and where the others are now." She wasn't going to tell him about any of the other powers he would have access to in Cole's body." And lastly William you have an ability called orbing which would come in handy if I knew anything about the guys upstairs.You also have the ability to heal."

"Wait a minute. I thought you said that your sisters were witches what does that make me and Matthew here?" William asked.

"Well Leo was our white-lighter it's kinda like a guardian angel."

"Does that mean I am a dead man?"

"Let's not go there." Matthew shot Prue an inquisitive look as if questioning his heritage also. "Sorry you don't want to know." She answered his look.

"That bad huh?" Matthew asked.Prue smiled and the vase unfroze, before it could hit the ground Prue moved it to a softer spot.

"I guess we've discovered you power." Matthew directed to Prue.

"Ok now in order to access your powers you have to find the trigger.For example Marie panicked and was able to freeze.William your trigger is love.I am sorry but I don't know what to tell you two." She said to Alexandria and Matthew.

"I have a pretty good guess." Alexandria mumbled.Prue gave her a puzzled look, which she ignored.

"Come on Alex lets go see if we can find out how these powers work." Matthew said putting his arm around Alexandria."You don't mind if I call you that do you?" he asked.Oddly enough she found that she didn't mind at all.

"I thought I'd get a kick out of playing princess for a day." Phoebe complained when they were finally out of earshot.After much deliberation they finally managed to get some time with out listening ears.They were now in a carriage riding through the small town.

"I know what you mean." Leo agreed.

"Do you have any idea how this happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Could be a demon or warlock trying to break up the power of three?" Leo suggested.

"No I don't think so.I mean what's the likelihood that this demon or warlock would send you and me both here.I don't think we are the only ones here.We just have to find them. " Phoebe said concerned.

"That should be easy." Leo said sarcastically.Phoebe only smiled.

"Have you orbed up to ask?" Phoebe asked.

"I tried my powers don't work…Do yours?" he asked.

"It isn't that easy you know.If I could control it better I could tell you but since it's just sort of…" she cut off._A woman's image flashed through her head.A beggar woman.She was walking when suddenly a man pushed her into the street in front of a carriage.The woman didn't move or make any noise afterward._

"Phoebe did you just..?" Leo asked.

"Yes."She noticed the woman she had seen in her premonition and the man who was obviously in a hurry to get somewhere."Leo that woman is going to die if we don't do something right now." She said urgently.

"Stop!" Leo yelled to the carriage driver.It seemed like an eternity before the carriage stopped.Phoebe went to get out but Leo stopped her.

"Let me." He said.

"Oh right. Can't get used to this." She said.Leo got out of the carriage and walked over to the lady escorting her back to the carriage she was with a man and an old woman who also followed.The man Phoebe noticed that was in such a hurry passed them without any incident.

The woman, Leo noticed, was very familiar to him.It seemed as if they had met before but since that was impossible he disregarded it.Phoebe had to think fast for some excuse to have stopped them. The old woman seemed to recognize them but the younger man and the woman from the premonition didn't.

"Your highness." The woman said and bowed in front of Phoebe's window.

"I was looking for a new maid and a stable hand and I notice these two.I would very much like it if you would all be willing to come to the castle with me so we could arrange something." Phoebe said.She hoped that this would work.

"My children would be honored to serve your highness." The old lady said.The daughter seemed to choke back a laugh but the son poked her in the ribs to get her to stop.Phoebe chose to ignore it.

"You are welcome to. I am sure we can find something for you to do." Phoebe said.The woman thanked her and Phoebe invited them in the carriage with her.The old woman declined the offer but allowed her children to ride with them.When everyone was seated and the carriage was returning to the carriage introductions began.

"I'm L- Prince William as you know. And this is my fiancé Princess Alexandria." Leo said.The woman started to speak but her brother cut her off.

"I'm Matthew and this is my sister Marie." It seemed to Phoebe as if she knew this Matthew and this Marie.It was almost like being with Piper and Cole.She was sure if she could just touch them she'd get a premonition but she had already done enough weird things for the day.

Piper stared at the two royal figures sitting across from her and Cole wondering why they seemed so familiar. When the Prince had introduced himself he had started to say something else.She wondered if it was important. Cole nudged her again when she had tried to introduce them and she felt like returning the favor.When she got out of this she was going to be black and blue from his elbow.Why did they have to be so sexist back then…now…? She'd given up trying to reference it.So far this morning she had been verbally abused, pushed and shoved, and taken for granted.She had learned the joys of going to the bathroom in a…well in a way she never wanted to repeat.She had frozen feet, her back hurt, and her arms were sore from lugging water.Why they had needed so much water was beyond her.She found herself drifting off to sleep in the carriage.However whenever she found herself almost asleep the carriage would hit a bump and she'd be jolted awake.She never realized before what wonders her modern convinces were.When she got home though she knew she'd never take them for granted again.When they arrived at the palace Cole was taken to the stables and Prince William was pulled away by his various advisors.Alexandria lead the way up to her room and Piper followed reluctantly.The woman was taken to the kitchen to help there.

"Well this is my room…" Alexandria said glumly."Come in and sit down you looked like you were falling asleep in the carriage." Piper gladly took a seat on the bed.

"I wish this place wasn't so gloomy." Alexandria said to herself.

"I know what you mean." Piper agreed.

"So what do you do? Where did you live? It's seems like forever since I have been able to talk to another female." Alexandria asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Piper answered.

"Try me." Alexandria answered.

"What would you say if I told you I was a witch from the future?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"I would say…Piper!" Alexandria jumped up and ran over to the bed.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked."Thank heavens." She said as she hugged her sister."Well I'm jealous.You got the dress, the crown, the prince, and the bed. Tell me did you get a fairy godmother and a talking mouse too?" Piper asked sarcastically.There was a knock on the door and Leo entered.

"Actually, You get the Prince." Phoebe said with a smile.A look of recognition crossed Piper's face. 

"Piper?" he questioned.Then he knew. He realized he'd known it the moment he saw her but couldn't believe it.

Suddenly she had a lot more energy.She sprang up from the bed and ran over to him.

"Leo." She said and flung herself into his welcoming arms.Phoebe laughed from her spot on the bed. Another voice startled them.

"Am I interrupting anything here?" Matthew was at the door with a load of firewood.Phoebe felt her heart start a little jig in her chest.

"Well, You get the stable boy then ok." Piper said from her spot at Leo's side.

"I knew it.Phoebe." Cole said as he dropped the wood and ran over to her.

"Cole!!" she said as he picked her up and swung her in his arms. 

"Well I never could conform." Phoebe said after he had given her a long passionate kiss.

This time it was Piper's turn to laugh.

"Ok now that we are here.Does anyone have any idea's on how to get home?" Leo asked sending the whole room into silence.

"Well you really know how to suck the fun out of a room. Don't ya." Phoebe said.

"You know this time I do think that you are right." Piper said in one of her voices."But I love you anyway honey." She said to Leo."Besides he's right." She finished seriously.

"Yes…But I don't have to like it." Phoebe answered in a baby voice.

"Piper and I are powerless.How bout you?" Cole asked.

"I am but Phoebe…" Leo added.Cole and Piper looked at her.

"I had a premonition but I don't know if I can levitate.I haven't exactly mastered that yet."

"Maybe it's just active powers then." Piper said.

"Maybe…or maybe Alexandria has…" Phoebe started.

"A secret." Cole finished.

"What's this idea of yours?" Matthew asked Alexandria when they had left the room.They were walking down the stairs toward the living room.

"I have an idea for accessing my powers not yours." She said coldly.

"Um all right.But can you thaw for just a minute.Because before I thought that…" Matthew threw out.

"You thought what that we had a moment.Hi you still with me." She questioned sarcastically. "You and me.It would never work.I princess, you beggar." 

"It could work. It wouldn't be easy but we could do it." He said and trapped her against a wall.He reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.She closed her eyes and brushed his hand back with her cheek. Why was he doing this?Why was he falling for her?He knew she was right she had to be.Unless…what if Prue and the gypsy were right?"Please. Give us a chance." He said his voice catching. He was staring into her eyes waiting for some kind of answer.Couldn't he hear her heart screaming that she never wanted this moment to end?Didn't he know how she longed to throw everything away and run off with him?"Take off your mask…Alex." He whispered in her ear.His cheek brushed hers and visions filled her head.She hated this part it always left her feeling sick afterward.It was her she saw but she knew instinctively that it wasn't her but this Phoebe._She was kissing some incredibly good-looking guy in beggars clothing.Prince William was there with his arm around a woman in beggars clothing also._She assumed that the two beggars were Matthew and Marie at least she hoped so.She didn't want this Phoebe kissing just anyone.The vision had ended and Matthew was calling her name.She knew she shouldn't do it but keeping her eyes closed she pulled him to her and silenced him with a kiss.She didn't get the sick feeling she usually got when she got one of those visions.When the kiss ended he backed away just enough to see her face.Her eyes were still closed.

"Hello, I'm Matthew and you are?" he jokingly questioned.She opened her eyes and smiled.

"…Alex…just call me Alex…"she whispered.Then she grew serious. "About what happened before well…before you know what." She said with a grin. "Um…it's nothing alright.I…that happens to me sometimes." She finished.

"You get premonitions often?" he asked casually.

"You don't think that that is weird?You don't hate me for it?" she asked back.

"No.Alex.I don't think I ever could hate you for it or anything else." He said playing with a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Am I interrupting something?" They both turned. Prue was at the top of the stairs.

"No." Alexandria said pulling away.The look on Matthew's face however told her shed better have something important to say.

"Ok, I've already told the other two my plan is to have you, Matthew, shimmer to where the others are and bring them back here then we can figure out how to fix this…I just wish we knew if they were all together." She said to herself. "Alexandria we need to work on…" Alexandria cut her off.

"They are."

"You did the…and already." Prue said gesturing.

"Almost second nature for me." She answered."I could try communicating with Phoebe." Alexandria offered.

"That would work if Phoebe still had her powers and I think it's safe to say that she doesn't otherwise Cole would have brought them back by now." Prue brainstormed out loud.

"Phoebe doesn't need her powers if she has mine." Alexandria said quietly looking at the ground ashamed for not speaking sooner.

"I see." Prue acknowledged. "I see."

"That still doesn't give us much does it? We still don't know how to get home." Piper said almost whining.

"Piper honey, we are all tired ok lets just deal with what we have first." Phoebe said trying to prevent Piper from becoming a problem."I think I can contact Prue through Alexandria.I just need some time. Leo why don't you take Piper somewhere quiet." Phoebe offered. Leo nodded and led Piper out of the room.

"So you think you can do it?" Cole asked when they had left.

"I hope so." Phoebe said doubtfully.Cole pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head with a sigh. She wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. "I missed you." She mumbled.

"Me too." He mumbled back. "Me too."

"Do you think she can do it?" Piper asked. They were walking in the gardens even though it was freezing out.It was the only place no one would be listening. Leo pulled his wife closer to him.

"I have faith in her abilities." Leo answered.Piper leaned a little more closely to him and he found her using him as a crutch of sorts.He leaned over and kissed her closed eyelids.

"Hello." She said shyly.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little." She said with a yawn.Without another word he scooped her up in his arms and started to carry her.She laughed and pretended to fight with him for a while then rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.

"Let me see that again." William directed to Marie.They were both in the attic still.

"What do you want me to freeze?" Marie asked. Her heart was beating faster then it should and all she had done was freeze a vase.He was moving across the room to where she was standing.Before she knew what was going on he had her backed against a wall.He picked up another vase on a chest nearby as if that was all he had intended on doing.

"Try this. Rabbit." He said and quickly turned around and threw it in the air behind him.She froze it with expert timing."Can you unfreeze it now?" he asked again pressing close to her.He was closing the little distance between the two of them to fast for her and she panicked. Before she realized what she had done she flung her hands up and froze him in place. She couldn't help but chuckle a little.Now that she had the time to study him she did.There was no doubt about the fact that he was gorgeous.And no doubt about the fact that there was something between them.She cautiously reached out and traced the line of his jaw.Suddenly she had the urge to kiss him and she wished that he wasn't standing in front of her frozen.She waved her hands half heartedly hoping that it would work and to her surprise it did. She laughed again.He gave her a confused look.

"Did you just…?" he asked. She nodded. "Rabbit…" he started but stopped. She nodded again and he kissed her.The vase came unfrozen and crashed to the floor.

"Come on lets go sit down." Cole said and led Phoebe over to the bed."What do you need?" he asked.

"Just…" she started but went limp in his arms.He lowered her to the bed and sat next to her holding her hand stroking the back of it lovingly.

She saw all of them. Alexandria, Matthew, Marie, William and Prue. They were in the Attic at home. Alexandria was telling her that they were going to send Matthew to get them as soon as he could figure out how to shimmer. A thought on the trigger past through her mind and Alexandria instantly picked up on it. Prue was concerned as usual but the others looked like they didn't mind this time trip at all. Prue wondered how they were going to fix this.Phoebe wasn't so sure it wouldn't fix itself. Alexandria conveyed her message and Prue laughed a little. She asked if they were all right and Phoebe assured Alexandria that they were. Then it was over and there was darkness.

"Well how'd it go?" Cole asked her.She stared up at him and smiled.

"Good.Matthew is going to come and get us as soon as he figures out your powers." Phoebe assured him.

"That isn't very comforting. I bet Prue is having a blast with this however." Cole smiled back.

"I bet she'll be so glad to have me back." Phoebe joked. "From what I gather Alexandria isn't that pleasant to live with." After a short pause. "Your worried aren't you?" She asked and sat up and moved behind him to give him a shoulder rub.

"Some one could get hurt.He can't control his powers…my powers." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I bet she has total control over the situation.You know Prue." She offered.He smiled and pulled her into his lap.

"I bet your right." He agreed.There was a knock on the door and both of them scrambled away from each other.It wouldn't be good for any of them to be caught like that.The door opened and they let out a sigh of relief it was just Leo with Piper asleep in his arms.

"Well looks like she is done for today." Phoebe commented. "Put her down on the bed."

"Do you know anything else yet?" Leo questioned.Phoebe nodded and proceeded to tell Leo about her premonition.

"Ok try again." Prue said, tired.They had been trying to get it right for three hours. Phoebe had been right about the trigger, but every time he tried to shimmer he shot an energy ball or turned into Belthazar, which was really a problem.The first time he had turned he had almost taken out William before Prue was ready to react. 

"Just think about going to the living room or something." Prue offered.He tried again and shot another energy ball that Marie froze and Prue moved out of the way of danger. Prue was reaching desperation quickly it was nine o'clock at night and they were all tired.She didn't know how much longer they could take this before one of them cracked.

"It isn't any use. He won't be able to do it and we will be stuck like this forever." William said glumly from the corner.

"Hey, hey, hey, Lets be nice. Turning on each other now isn't going to help." Prue said.Marie moved over to William and took his hand.Prue wondered at that for a second then got back to the task at hand. "Ok don't you want to go home?" she asked exasperated.Matthew laughed.

"No. Not particularly.Who would?" he asked.

"Good point." Prue said almost defeated, then."What about your mother?" At that comment he nodded his head and tried again.It worked.

"Where did he go?" Alexandria asked.She seemed a little more concerned than she should have.Prue gave her a shrug.He reappeared behind Alexandria and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Right here." He answered.After she had recovered from the shock she swatted at him.

"Don't do that again." She said playfully.He gave her a solemn look and shook his head no.

"Alright I think we are ready then." Prue said. "Marie you'll need to go with him in case you run into trouble." Marie nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Matthew asked.

"It's nine o'clock.Shouldn't he have figured it out already?" Piper asked.She had woken up an hour ago and now she was plaguing them with questions.

"Calm down Piper.I'm sure they are still working on it." Phoebe tried to assure her. As if to assure them all Marie and Matthew shimmered into the room.

"Well look who decided to arrive." Phoebe joked.

"It isn't as easy as it looks." Matthew said and Marie laughed.

"Remind me to ask Prue what happened while we were gone." Piper said.

Minutes after they left Matthew came back with Phoebe and Piper.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to be back here." Piper said.

"Oh oh sisters." Prue said and she ran over and hugged them.Matthew shimmered in with Cole and Leo.

"What no hug for us?" Cole asked.

"Oh fine." Phoebe said and hugged Cole.They all laughed.Matthew returned with Marie.

"Ok now this is weird." Piper commented.The room was silent and each person stared at themselves.

"It's like a living mirror." Phoebe added.

"So about breaking the spell or whatever." Prue said to break the silence."Any ideas?" 

"Well if I remember right…" Phoebe started then walked over to the book of shadows.The pages started turning."Back in Kansas at last."She looked at the spell that Piper and her had been playing with before."Yep…this spells got an expiration date." She said proudly.

"What?" Piper and Prue asked.

"It is written so it is for the next twenty-four hours.After that it is over." 

"Well when did you cast it?"Prue asked.

"Twenty-three and a half hours ago." Piper stated."Thank goodness." She added.

"Well we knew it couldn't last." Marie said.

"Yeah.Back to the streets." Matthew added.

"Nope. Not for you guys.You two and your mother now work and live at the palace." Phoebe said brightly.

"Thanks." They said half-heartedly.

"Back to our engagement too I suppose." Alexandria mumbled to William.

"No."William answered. "No.And I am sorry Marie but you can't live at the palace with Alexandria either.I'm not leaving you." He finished.For a moment Alexandria's face lit up but then upon realizing that the situation between her and Matthew would never be the same her hopes fell again.

"I don't want to go back." Matthew said.

"You have to." Prue said.

"No actually he doesn't."Phoebe said from across the room. 

"Phoebe!" Prue, Piper, and Leo all said at once.

"No he doesn't.The two of them weren't ever heard from again." She said gesturing toward Alexandria and Matthew.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"History." Cole answered for her.Alexandria's face lit up again.

"And you just remembered that?" Prue asked.

"Well no, I had a little help." Phoebe admitted.

"When?" Prue asked.

"When she touched the Book of Shadows.Matthew was saying he wanted to stay and she had a premonition."Alexandria said.

"You saw that?" Phoebe asked."It was like an extended blink or something. It wasn't that long it was just a thought really."

"Yes but only because I was looking for it.I've seen it before." She answered.

"You knew all along?" Matthew asked.

"About us? Yes and no." she answered."I didn't know if it would really turn out this way.I didn't know if I wanted it to."

"Do you?" He asked.

"Yes I do." She answered.

"So I guess this gypsy was right." Piper said.Leo came and stood with his arm around his wife.

"You two didn't…" William asked Leo and Piper."Did you?"

"No." Leo answered.Alexandria and Matthew turned their eyes on Cole and Phoebe.

"Are you kidding me that would be too weird?" Phoebe answered the unasked question.

"Well it looks like it is time." Prue said breaking up the conversation.There was a flash of light then every one was back to themselves.

"Well I am glad to be back to myself again." Phoebe said.

"I'm glad your back too." Cole answered and kissed her."Much better." He finished.

"As if kissing you hadn't been weird for her too." Piper said from across the room.

"Well they are calling." Leo said. 

"Yeah back to normal." Piper agreed.

"Is that what that noise I kept hearing meant?" William asked. The sisters just nodded.

"Oh I see.Well Rabbit. I think it is time you and I went back home." He said turning to Marie.Leo orbed out. "So that is what his power is." He finished as an afterthought.

"Just a moment." Marie answered. "I have to say good bye to Matthew."

"Tell Mum I love her ok." Matthew said.

"I will." Marie said tears springing to her eyes.Matthew gave her a hug and whispered 'I love you' in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Take care of her." Matthew told William.

"I will." He answered."Take care of that one too.I don't understand why you want her but take care of her.She always was the only one I could talk to." William said gesturing to Alexandria.

"Oh give me a hug." Alexandria called from across the room.He hugged her tightly.

"Your dad is going to be awfully mad at you." He told her.

"I know. But I have to do this." She answered William nodded in return.

"Ready?" Cole asked.They nodded.

"Thanks for helping us." William directed at the sisters right before Cole shimmered the two of them out.Matthew and Alexandria left the attic and Prue turned toward her sisters.

"Gee Prue I'm really tired." Piper said.

"Yeah and I have a final tomorrow so…" Phoebe added.

"The lecture can wait till tomorrow.I'm just glad to have you guys back."Prue said hugging her sister again.

"Wait a minute who are you and where did you put my sister?" Phoebe asked.

"You wouldn't ask if you had been here with Alexandria." Prue defended.

"Well it wasn't too glamorous there either." Piper added."Oh by the way did the inspector for the club call?" she asked.

"What inspector?" Prue asked.The phone rang."That would probably be her." Prue finished.Piper left the two of them and ran for the phone.Cole shimmered into the attic.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Prue said and walked out of the room.

"So…" Phoebe asked.

"So…" Cole replied.Cole closed the distance between the two of them and kissed her.

"Race you…" she said.

"I've got a better idea."He pulled her to him and shimmered then out of the attic.

-the end-

_ _


End file.
